We're All Okay
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: A Mark and Lexie post 7x01 one-shot.  He wondered when things had stopped being so simple.  He wished he could go back to when he first fell in love with Lexie.  When it was just them, no daughters and babies, not sleeping around, and no shooting.


So , this is just a short little one shot that takes place directly after 7x01.

And it looks like they'll be back together soon!... Hopefully….

I don't own anything!

….

"So, you just left him there?" Mark asked Meredith as he glanced towards the kitchen. He had seen Lexie slip into the kitchen a few minutes ago and wanted to follow her, but Meredith had wanted to talk to him about Derek.

"He needs to learn a lesson. He got shot. He has all this adrenaline and is convinced he can go a million miles an hour. He won't even put his damn seat belt. A night in jail is exactly what he needs."

"You're going to make him spend a night in jail?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think I left him there? And don't even think of going to get him!" She said glaring at him.

"I wasn't!" He said defenselessly.

"Good. Oh my God." She said suddenly trailing off.

"What?" Mark asked confused.

"Jackson is doing the frickin chicken dance." She said before storming off.

Mark took this as an opportunity to sneak into the kitchen.

A shock of familiarity hit him as he walked in. He hadn't spent any time in here since Christmas. This kitchen was where he and Lexie would sneak down in the middle of the night to get food. It was where they would conceal their laughter waiting to be caught at any minute. It was where he had eaten breakfast with her nearly every morning after he told Derek and before she had moved in with him.

He wondered when things had stopped being so simple. He wished he could go back to when he first fell in love with Lexie. When it was just them, no daughters and babies, not sleeping around, and no shooting.

But this was their life now. He knew they would have to change to adapt and change was hard, but it would be worth it.

"Hey." Mark said walking to where Lexie was sitting at the counter on a bar stool running her finger around the rim of a barely touched glass of red wine.

"Hi." She said softly.

He sat down on the bar stool beside her before he spoke.

"You look beautiful." Mark said smiling at Lexie. She looked okay, well not entirely okay, none of them were, but more than she had been a week ago.

"You mean hot." She said softly. Noticing Mark's confused look she elaborated. "Because I have crazy eyes and a tight dress. Alex's words, not mine." She said with a soft, somewhat uncomfortable giggle.

"Alex is an ass. Your eyes are gorgeous as always and that dress is privileged to be worn by you." Mark said with a grin.

"Mark, I'm okay." Lexie said sternly.

"I know," he said putting his hand on hers, he wondered if she would pull away, but she didn't, "If you say you're okay, you're okay. I trust you. You just have no idea how much it hurt to watch you having a breakdown and having to send Karev to help you because I couldn't leave my patient. You didn't want me to commit you. I didn't want to either, but I had to. I can't bear to watch you go through that again. Just make sure you're sure." Mark said as he remembered what it had been like.

Lexie didn't reply. She simply ran her finger along the glass and spoke softly to herself.

She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. It wasn't just the PTSD. We were a mass murder. A lot of people died. I almost died. But the thing is that when I could finally close my eyes I saw you lying on that table and I was trying to save you and you just kept bleeding and I couldn't find where the blood was coming from and I couldn't stop you from dying and I…" She sobbed as the tears began to overflow.

"Lex, look at me. Hey, Little Grey, look at me." Mark said lifting her head and wiping her tears with his thumb. "I'm right here. I didn't die." He said taking her hand in his and placing it on his heart. "See? A heartbeat. I'm fine. You're fine. The shooting was bad, 18 people died, but you have to think of the people who didn't die. That's what I did."

"Like who?" She asked sniffling.

"Me, Derek, Meredith, Karev, Yang, Hunt, Teddy, Jackson, April, Bailey, Callie, Arizona, and you. You're okay. We're all okay." He said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you for worrying about me." She said smiling at him.

"Lex, I'm in love with you. That's my job."

"I'm in love with you too, but I don't want to be the crazy girlfriend you have to put back together."

"You're not crazy. You have war wounds. You were brave. You helped me save Karev, you got the blood, you had a gun to your face. You aren't crazy, just wounded. You put me back together, now it's my turn to put you back together." Mark said before leaning forward and delicately kissing her.


End file.
